Hinata's revenge for a Cowboy Casanova
by sonyjedi1672
Summary: What happens when you mess with the wrong shy girl? A songfic inspired by Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova. Warning: Hinata is OOC. Starts out NaruHina but ends KibaHina. Changed from being NaruHina to KibaHina on search due to complaints. One shot.


* I just kind of thought it would be funny situation and I was inspired by another songfic to do kind of the same situation. I do not hate NaruHina, in fact, I am a huge fan and just thought this song would fit perfectly for them if Naruto ever cheated on Hinata. This songfic was inspired by Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova. I still can't believe that I wrote this in one day! I seriously need a life…XD*

"How could this happen again?" she sobbed on one of the posts in one of the old training grounds.

This had been the second time she had caught him cheating on her with Sakura and she couldn't take it anymore. The first time, he blamed it on being drunk and not knowing what he was doing. He did smell like malt liquor… and Sakura's perfume. So… she believed him. But this time, he was just flat out cheating on her. In their own bed none the less!

She glanced down at her ring; disgusted by it. It was just a painful reminder of her dramatically painful relationship and she wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with just me?" she thought, "Am I not good enough?"

But somewhere deep inside, a mini imitation of Kiba popped in her head and screamed their earlier conversation on the phone. "You're not the one with the problem, HE IS! I can't believe that bastard did that again! Hinata, if I was you, I would set him straight…"

Her sobbing stifled, and a devil like smirk crept up on her face. "He's right… I gave him everything! He was even my first time and he treats me like this? His "supposed" finance? No… Hell no! He's gonna pay! But… how?" she thought about it for a little while and then beamed a grinch-like grin. "Okay," she thought, "I guess I'll go see if Ten-Ten wants to go out tonight."

* * *

She stood in front of her doorway, waiting for her to answer. She heard a, "COMING!" from behind the door and a stomping of hurried feet. When Ten-Ten opened the door she just looked shocked, "Oh hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?"

Hinata weakly smiled and said, "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Konaha Club tonight." ((Haha. Original, no? XD)) Ten-Ten stood even more dumbfounded, "Uh…s-sure. But why didn't you just call from your apartment?" Hinata sighed, "Uhh… I-I just don't want to be there right now." Sensing the sorrow in her voice, she directed Hinata inside, "Come inside." Hinata obliged, slowly walked into her semi-messy apartment, and found a seat on her leather couch. Ten-Ten closed the door, sat down next to Hinata, and asked, "Now do you mind telling me what that idiot did this time?" Of course she knew it had to be about that knuckleheaded blonde.

Hinata sighed, paused to keep her composure, and told her about what happened . Towards then end, Ten-Ten stood up and spouted, "That mother fucker cheated on you again? Oh, just wait tell I get my hands on him!" she was stomping toward the door.

However, Hinata stood in front of the door, trying to stop her, and yelled, "Please, Ten-Ten! Don't do anything!" Ten-Ten stopped and looked at her with disbelief, "Hinata! You're defending him? Unlike you, I don't take that kind of bullshit! This is the second time that has happened! I'm not going to let him get away with hurting my best friend like that!" Hinata stood her ground and shouted, "Yes! I-I agree with you! I-I'm not going to let him g-get away with it either! I have a p-plan!"

Ten-Ten stopped, "Wow. You're actually plotting revenge? Never thought you had that in you. I'm starting to rub off on you!" She grabbed her hand and sat her back on the couch and blurted, "So what are we thinking here? Dump him in the river? Slowly burn him? Chinese water torture?" Hinata laughed, "No, were not going to kill him." Ten-Ten pouted and argued, "Well what kind of revenge is it if you can't even kill the person?"

Hinata laughed again and scotched closer to her, "Well, how about this?" and she whispered her diabolical plan into her ear. Slowly, a smile built on Ten-Ten's face and she squealed when Hinata ended, "Ha! I can't believe you thought this out!" Hinata chuckled and smiled, "I'm a evil genius, no?" "Yeah!" shouted Ten-Ten; squirming with delight, "Okay! Let's start by calling the club and calling Neji!"

They both then got to work on this evil, drama-filled plan by making special arrangements at the club and helping Hinata pick the perfect outfit for the occasion.

** At the club…**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were all sitting around a couch, drinking and laughing giddily; that is, until Naruto brought up Hinata. "Dude, I don't even know why I was with her…" he slurred out drunkenly. All the rest of them just paused and sneered at him. Kiba especially. ((Everyone knows about this because they read the Konoha Daily…XD))

He had always had a small crush on her, and thought that Naruto's actions were just plain disgusting. "Dude, don't push it. Just because she didn't want to have sex every night doesn't mean you cheat on someone you proposed to!" Naruto got up and shouted, "She didn't want to have sex ever! We did it one time and that's it! After that, she even felt "uncomfortable" when I gave her a little ass grope!" Kiba tried his best to control his temper but the alcohol wasn't really helping. "It's always about sex with you! I can understand every now and then, but your just plain nasty!" Choji then butted in, "Yeah! And not to sound like a perv or anything, but have you seen her in a swimsuit?" he then made curvy body gesture with his hands. "No offense," he continued, "But why would you give up a woman like that for Sakura?" making a narrow pole figure with his hands and chuckled, "Dude, I don't understand you!"

Shikamaru glanced over at Kiba, and could tell by his red face and hardened expression that he was trying his best not to beat the living shit out of both of them. Shikamaru interrupted, "Okay, guys. Don't talk about this anymore. Either that, or step outside." He always found relationship drama to be so… troublesome.

In response to Choji's remark, Naruto flailed his arms around, "I have! She just hides it a lot! I hardly ever saw her naked none the less in tight clothes!"

"Naruto, I mean it!" Shikamaru shouted, "If your going to bring your drama here then go somewhere else!" Naruto looked at him shocked, and chuckled, "The fuck's your problem?" "YOU!" shouted Kiba and continued, "And your fuckin problem! I don't want to hear about it anymore! Do you have any idea how fuckin hurt she is right now? I swear to god if Sakura wasn't here…" he pointed toward the bar, "I would gladly kick your ass right now!" Naruto stood up in a drunken fighting pose, "Come on then! Come at me, bro!" ((I watch way too much Jersey Shore…XD))

Immediately, Shikamaru grabbed hold of Naruto, while Choji and Lee held back Kiba, trying to stop the fight from starting. "Fuck, Naruto! STOP!" Shikamaru shouted, "You're going to get us kicked out!" Naruto shouted, "Then get this mother fucker out of my face!" Kiba squirmed with rage, "Boy, I'll rip your face off in a second!" The boys struggled to keep the two under control and they thought they saw some police near by. Just when things were about to get ugly, the DJ announced, "Alright guys! You know that tonight is ladies night, so were gonna bring up the very sexy Hinata Hyuuga to help you ladies who are going through some relationship trauma!"

The guys all stopped and pivoted toward the stage when they heard Hinata's name. "What?" they all shouted. Then, Sakura and Ino came up smiling. "Isn't this fun you guys?" completely oblivious to what was going on. ((Btw… I don't have anything against Ino or Sakura. I just think that they are just a wee bit ditzy, especially when they have been drinking.))

Naruto looked over and saw a familiar curvy silhouette beaming from behind the stage curtain. He leaned toward Sakura and said, "Let's go. Now!" She pouted, "But we just got here! Come on!" With a smirk, Kiba helped Sakura, "Yeah, Naruto! Stay with us! I heard this girl was good at singing!" Sakura squealed, "Yay! I love concerts!"

All of a sudden, a country violin squealed in the intro to the song. "Seriously, let's go!" Naruto shouted. But Sakura grabbed hold of him with her freakish strength and pulled him to eye level, "We are staying. And that's final!" and she sat them both down. Just then Ten-Ten came up behind both of them, "Hey, guys! You ready for the show?" all the while glaring at Naruto. "Yeah!" they all shouted, except for Naruto, who just looked like he shat himself.

Hinata strutted out from behind the curtain in all of her daisy duke, tight purple t-shirt, and cowgirl booted glory. She rallied the crowd, "Come on, ya'll! Everyone clap if you've ever been used, or cheated on." Much to her surprise, more and more women came up toward the stage and started clapping. "Yeah!" she shouted, "Now listen here!...

_You better take it from me…_

All of them screamed with jot and clapped their hands louder. And suddenly, Sakura didn't want to be there anymore and tried to run with Naruto, but Neji showed up, grabbed their shoulders and sat them back down, with an extra tight grip on Naruto. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned, "I thought you liked concerts, Sakura…"

_That boy is like a disease…_

They were both squirming in there seats and Kiba, Neji, and Ten-Ten wore the biggest grins on their face. And Hinata, well, she just gave Naruto a number of reasons whey he was missing out.

_You run and you try and tryin to hide and wonderin why you can't get free…_

She prances around the stage in a very sexy way and got the crown going wild and dancing.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug…_

Several "Amen"'s were heard from the bar from some drunken girls.

_You'll get addicted to his love._

_You wanna get out but he's holdin ya down cause you can't live without just one more touch…_

She glanced over at the group on the couch and gave a cute little vengeful smile and wink.

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine. _

_He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery._

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night._

_He gives ya fellins that ya don't wanna fight, you better run for you're life._

The audience went bonkers when Hinata went off the stage. Everyone looked around confused; wondering why she would leave during a performance. The group looked around for her, but Ten-Ten smiled even more and stepped away from Naruto and Sakura.

Suddenly, a flood light on Sakura and Naruto made everyone jump and they saw Hinata right next to Sakura's face; smiling at her oh so sweetly.

_I see that look on your face…_

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped and tried to slowly inch away. But Hinata shook her head and put her hand to her forehead.

_You ain't hearin what I say…_

So she chuckled and yelled, "But that's okay!" and followed Sakura like a tiger that had caught it's prey.

_So I'll say it again, cause I've been where you've been and I know how it is; you can't get away._

She gently grabbed hold of Sakura's chine and stared into her fear-filled eyes.

_Don't even look in his eyes…_

She turned both of their heads toward him and she glared at him,

_He'll tell you nothing but lies…_

She let go over her face, crawled over the couch, and stood over Sakura .

_And you wanna believe in all that you see, but just listen to me and take my advice…_

She pivoted toward Naruto and glared evil and pointed at him while swiveling her sweet curves he only wish he could dream about right at him.

_He's a good time Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine…_

She slowly strutted toward him and eyed him evilly, while he tried to snake away.

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery._

This quid Ten-Ten to execute her part of the plan. She started to run toward the end of the club, but hurried. She might miss too much of this delicious show.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night…_

She noticed Ten-Ten and quickly grabbed a small box from her, filled with past present and "valuables" that Naruto had given her and she threw it on his lap.

_He gives ya feelins that you don't wanna fight._

She turned toward Sakura again and pleaded her

_You better run for you're life._

She strutted behind the couch again and placed her hands softly on Sakura's shoulders and stared right into her eyes again.

_Run, Run away, don't let him mess with your mind._

She starred back at the stunned Naruto

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear._

She went back to Sakura and shook her head in pity

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time._

She took her hands of her shoulders and look angrily toward Naruto and walked towards him

_But just remember! He's a…_

She grabbed a fist full of blonde hair on the back of his head and made her gaze power over him and yelled in his face. Everyone was shocked at her tenacity, even Ten-Ten.

_A good time Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine._

She then shoved him down to the ground, completely awed and frightened by her ferociousness.

_He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery._

She crawled on top of him and glared an evilly seductive smile right into his very soul.

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue and he only comes out at night._

She leaned her face right next to his ear

_He gave me feelins that I don't wanna fight…_

She darted back up toward Sakura and simply said

_You better run for your life._

She slowly stood up and went toward Sakura and said again

_Oh, you better run for your life._

She stopped in between them and grabbed her hair leaned back and belted out

_Oh, you better run for your liiii-haife._

She teasingly took her ring off of her finger and chucked it playfully at Naruto; thus ending the song.

The whole group was speechless none the less, except for Ten-Ten, Neji, and Kiba who were clapping, laughing, and cheering with the rest of the crowd. She smiled at Sakura and then said, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she searched down in her small pockets, pulled out a packet of orange condoms, lightly placed them on her lap and said, "You're gonna need these," and patted her thighs lightly.

Ten-Ten, shocked, looked over to see what size they were and nearly died laughing.

Extra small…

Hinata laughed with her. Half from the condom prank, and also a power-filled laugh. She never felt so dominant, so confident, or so sexy in her life.

Her thoughts were interpreted when Neji said to her, "Hey! You wanna leave now?" Hinata glanced over at Kiba, who wore a I'm-proud-of-you smirk. Hinata returned the smirk with equal sexiness and turned to face Neji and pouted, "But Neji! We just got here!" and she went over and found a comfy spot right on Kiba's lap. "We should have some fun!" Taking the hint, Neji smirked and snaked his arms around Ten-Ten's waist, "Alright then."

Naturally, Sakura and Naruto stormed out of the club. Sakura's probably going on about a break up, but Hinata didn't care, surprisingly. All that mattered was that she was in the arms of her potential boyfriend and loving the brief spot light on just her.

Naruto maybe was a Cowboy Casanova…

But Hinata was a Cowgirl Coyote.

((cheese, i know. well, all kinds of comments are appriciated. this isn't my best peice, but i have more on the way, once my busy schedule starts clearing up. XD))


End file.
